


Henry Stickmin Rarepair Drabbles, Oneshots, & Snippets (Multiple Ships)

by Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345



Series: Henry Stickmin Rarepair Rave Collection (Drabbles & Oneshots [+ a Mini-Fanfic, hopefully]) [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Adoptive Family Relationships, Angst, Developing Relationships, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), Henry Stickmin Headcanon(s), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by the Simphat Discord Server, I’m gonna skimp on the tags for now so I don’t get overwhelmed, M/M, Multi, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Snippets, established relationships - Freeform, to be updated as inspiration comes and goes (or decides to stick around)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345/pseuds/Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345
Summary: — Not Taking Requests —IMPORTANT NOTE: The first “chapter” will be a filler introductory as to allow for time to actually write out the oneshots and their drabbles/snippets without worrying about the draft expiring. The filler introductory will have all the information necessary, but without any content attached to it, so you’re more than welcome to sit out of checking this out until the actual parts start coming in.Please also note that these parts do not occur in any kind of order except for those that have numbers in their titles and/or a time-relative component/indicator in their inspiration credit notes. The ships and the developing romantic/platonic relationships that are included are listed in the filler introductory’s beginning notes.The filler introductory will be deleted upon the publication of the first part, that way there will only be oneshots to read in this work (though that will likely not be until all or a good number of them are actually written out).Current Status: 35/35 Drabbles/Snippets Written; 00/35 (Actual) Parts Completed
Relationships: Amelia “Turtle” Esteban/June July/Alice Hamilton, Bill Bullet/Clyde Jenkins, Billy G. & T.R.N.K., Buckethat/Tin Tintin, Burt Curtis/Matteus Guardsmith, Carol Cross/Earrings, Ellie Rose/Sam Turner (Henry Stickmin), Figaro Mulligatawny & Parmezza Lasagne & Pasta Primavera, Fredrick Muenster/Blueberry, Friedrich Spielen/Haroldt Cüper, Gordon “Eel” Banks/Howie Howitzer, Handsome Harold & the Leprechaun, Hanz Spearman & Sledge MacRush, Henry Stickmin/Dave Panpa/Charles Calvin, Icepick & Snowcap (Henry Stickmin), John “Frog” Pilksin/Rupert Price, Johnny Panzer/Kurt Dietrich, Kabbitz/Wallace Dagwood, Matilda Ivy & Gremlin, Mr. Macbeth/Geoffrey Plumb/Thomas Chestershire, Randy Radman/Sir Wilford IV, Ted McAdams/Winston Davis, The Bookie/Chuck Wellington, Toby Mack/Sven Svensson, Victoria Grit/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien, Witch & Hat Girl (Henry Stickmin)
Series: Henry Stickmin Rarepair Rave Collection (Drabbles & Oneshots [+ a Mini-Fanfic, hopefully]) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Henry Stickmin Rarepair Drabbles, Oneshots, & Snippets (Multiple Ships)

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Ships Included:  
> • Curtsmith - Matteus Guardsmith x Burt Curtis  
> • StickPanvin - Henry Stickmin x Dave Panpa x Charles Calvin  
> • Turnrose - Ellie Rose x Sam Turner  
> • Gritstien - Victoria Grit x Dr. Vinschpinsilstien  
> • Classy Gays - Mr. Macbeth x Geoffrey Plumb x Thomas Chestershire  
> • Earrol - Earrings x Carol Cross  
> • Blyde - Bill Bullet x Clyde Jenkins  
> • Pantrich - Johnny Panzer x Kurt Dietrich  
> • Radsir - Randy Radman x Sir Wilford IV  
> • McDavis - Ted McAdams x Winston Davis  
> • Bankwitzer - Gordon “Eel” Banks x Howie Howitzer  
> • German Cinnamon - Friedrich Spielen x Haroldt Cüper  
> • Mackson - Toby Mack x Sven Svensson  
> • Brunette Trio - Amelia “Turtle” Esteban x June July x Alice Hamilton  
> • PilkPrice - John “Frog” Pilksin x Rupert Price  
> • Bookington - The Bookie x Chuck Wellington  
> • Tinhat - Tin Tintin x Buckethat  
> • Muenberry - Fredrick Muenster x Blueberry  
> • Dagwitz - Kabbitz x Wallace Dagwood
> 
> ~ Developing Romantic/Platonic Relationships Included:  
> • Witch & Hat Girl (Platonic)  
> • Icepick & Snowcap (Platonic)  
> • Matilda Ivy & Gremlin (Platonic, Developing Romantic)  
> • Hanz Spearman & Sledge MacRush (Platonic)  
> • Billy G. & T.R.N.K. (Platonic)  
> • Figaro Mulligatawny & Parmezza Lasagne & Pasta Primavera (Platonic)  
> • Handsome Harold & Leprechaun (Platonic, Developing Romantic)

Hi, and welcome to my collection of “Henry Stickmin Rarepair Drabbles, Oneshots, & Snippets”!

This is where I’ll be putting drabbles, oneshots, and snippets about rare pairings from the Henry Stickmin Collection fandom that I really like and appreciate (namely ones that I’ve either already done [and may or may not want to do more for]; am in the process of doing/planning to do; or don’t have as much inspiration to do as an individual oneshot as its own work).

That being said, the oneshots will most likely have a drabble or idea attached to it, while the snippets will probably be of something related to a pairing already written outside of this work (ie, Curtsmith on a coffee break; or pre-slash StickPanvin where Dave doodles himself with Henry and Charles on a sticky note while still imprisoned on the Toppat Airship [more details later]).

I really hope to have a lot of fun with this, and I definitely hope that you’ll enjoy it too :D!!!

_(Please note that this is only a filler introductory chapter that only exists to allow for time to actually write out the oneshots, drabbles, and snippets without having to worry about the draft expiring)_

_(Please also keep in mind that this work will most likely have a sporadic/irregular update schedule, as it is only to be updated on the whim of inspiration, motivation, and having enough energy to actually get anything done)_

**_~ Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345 🐾  
_ **


End file.
